Lady Lannister
by Hand of the Alex
Summary: Ignore the first line, it makes no sense hahaha. This is my Sansa X Tyrion fanfic. Love those two together. Definite OTP. Hope you love it, more chapters to come :3 Based purely off the show - so no spoilers :3
1. Chapter 1

Sansa X Tyrion

The night after the wedding this were sour. Tyrion could tell Sansa was unhappy with having to marry 'the imp', he knew she wanted a handsome knight with a different last name. He knew that he would have to warm up to her and make her trust him. He was a Lannister how could she ever trust him?

She was a lone wolf in the lions den. No family left that she could talk to. She denied the only chance to get out of Kings Landing when she thought she was marrying the handsome Loras Tyrell. Her life had been a misery since her father became hand of the king. First Joffrey being the evil creature he is by beheading her father. Then she discovered how truly evil Cersei is, now all she is left with is her lord husband , Tyrion. Tyrion wasn't as evil as the rest of his family but he bared the name she had learnt to hate, Lannister. Now she had it to. She kept replaying it in her head "Sansa Lannister" "Lady Lannister". Her name could drive her to madness.

As nightfall came, she heard running, laughter and joy eradiating from the castle. She looked up to see Lady Margery in her room, she walked over to her.

"Sorry my lady im not really dressed for visitors" Sansa said softly

"It is ok my dear, after what im going to tell you, you might want to be alone"

Sansa looked at her concerned and confused.

"I'm sorry my dear, your brother and mother have been killed at your uncles wedding"

Sansa looked at her teary eyed and screamed.

"Im sorry my dear, would you like me to leave" Margery said almost crying herself.

"Yes please my lady" Sansa said in between cries.

Margery left Sansa alone to mourn. She ran to her bed and shoved her head down on the quilt, crying. Between weeps she could hear the king happily calling her family traitors and mocking them.

She lifted her weary head, the door was slowly opening and she saw Tyrion waddle through the door. She looked at him angrily and then slammed her head back down on the bed. He looked at her, even whilst crying she was beautiful. Her auburn hair sat gracefully down her back, slightly messy from the crying.

He looked at her in awe, she was so strong, her family dead and yet still here. Her northern roots were showing themselves by how honourable and strong she is.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks after her mother and brother were murdered Sansa finally got out of bed. She was groggy and not her old self. Tyrion walked in to their room.

"My lady would you like to come to court today, my sister and nephew have been asking about your absence"

She looked back at him as if she was going to rip his head off.

"Sorry my lord, ive been greiving the death of my family which was caused by your family and if i go into that room Joffrey will never shut up about it and im not in the mood to be mocked by that evil man"

Tyrion stared at her shocked as he had never heard her talk like looked at him and then realised what she had said.

"Im sorry my lord, Im just angry with your family, im sorry for the harsh tone and words" Sansa said apoligetically.

"No need my lady, you have all the right to hate my family, I will tell them that you will not be in court today"

"No my lord, no need I will dress now as I dont want you to suffer the wrath of the dreaded king"

Tyrion was shocked, she actually slightly cared about him, she didnt hate him. A wide smile strook accross his face. Whilst scanning the room he saw his lady dressing. Her divider wasnt very effective as he could see the top half of her perfect body.

As soon as he stared at her fine body. Shae walked in.

"Excuse me my lord but could you leave the room as my lady gets changed, i see you oogling her"

Tyrion snaps out of it and leaves the room and waits outside the door.

"Shae what are you doing!" Sansa shouts

"Im protecting you my lady, Tyrion was..." Sansa stopped her before she could say anything

"Tyrion is my husband" She said and stormed out in a huff.

She saw Tyrion waiting outside the room.

"Thank you for waiting my lord, sorry for my handmaiden she isnt from here"

"Its ok my lady she is only doing her job and protecting you"

They looked at each other and smiled as they start walking to court.


	3. Chapter 3

As the doors opened everyone was surprised to see Sansa out of her chambers, especially Joffrey.

'"Hello Lady Sansa nice to see you in court since we ordered for you traitor family's heads, aren't you glad they are dead?" Joffrey said.

Joffrey looked at her expecting her to burst out in rivers of tears. Sansa could feel herself welling up as the cruel King mocked her dead family.

"Well?" Joffrey said looking at Sansa's pale face.

"ANSWER ME!" Joffrey boomed. Sansa could see peoples faces staring at her as the king stood up.

"Im sorry your grace but Lady Sansa is ill and cant speak very loud" Tyrion said so that Joffrey wouldn't hurt Sansa.

"Oh, as soon as she can speak we will have a discussion about her family's crimes" Joffrey said and sat back down on the iron throne.

Later that day Tyrion walked Sansa back to their chambers. She looked at him with her soft eyes and sat at their dinner table.

"Shae please can we have some supper" Sansa called to Shae

Shae walked in with two plates of food. She placed it down on the oak table and looked at Tyrion with evil eyes.

"Are you going to sit down my lord?" Sansa said softly

"Ive told you many times now my lady, call me Tyrion" Tyrion said as he pulled a chair out and sat on it.

She looks glorious Tyrion thought to his self, she is so strong, not strong like Jaime but strong like a woman. He looked at her face, pale with sky blue eyes. Her auburn hair fell beautifully around her long neck.

He finished his food and sat on the lounge. Sansa looked at him, he looked so uncomfortable. Even for his size the lounge wasn't big enough. She thought hard to herself, does she really need so much space on the bed. If he was there she probably wouldn't even notice.

"My lor... Tyrion you look mighty uncomfortable would you like to sleep in the bed tonight?"

Tyrion looked at her shocked, his mouth wide open. He thought it would be months until she would even talk to him nicely.

"If you dont mind my lady" Tyrion said excitedly.

Sansa got changed in to her shift and got under the covers. Tyrion slowly got changed into his and got in the bed, he made sure he wasn't touching Sansa at all as that may freak her out a bit as he was just gaining her trust. He wasn't as comfortable as he could be but still at lot more comfortable then he had been since they got married.

In the morning, Sansa woke up alone in the bed. Tyrion must have gone out to do his duties as master of coin. She looked around her large room. Her outfit for today was hung over her bed post. She saw Shae walk in with her hairbrush.

"My lady, would you like me to brush your hair?" Shae asked

"Yes please Shae" Sansa replied.

Sansa got out of her day and sat in front of the mirror as Shae brushed her fiery locks. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was unblemished. When she was promised to Joffrey she always had a cut or bruise on her face where Joffrey had tolg Ser Meryn to hit her because of something her family had done. Since she has been married to Tyrion she has been unhurt. Was it that she hadn't really left her chambers much or was Tyrion protecting her. She heard from Varys that he told Joffrey not to give her Robbs head at dinner. He really was protecting her from his evil nephew and hers now.

Once her hair was brushed she decided she wasnt foing to do it how the southerners did it or like Margery did it, she was going to do her hair like she used to, like a northerner. Shae helped her put on her lilac gown. She wanted to go for a walk in the gardens but Margery has asked for her to have tea with her and her grandmother. As she arrived in the garden, she could hear ladies snickering about Tyrion around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Arent I good to you, 2 chapters in one day. This is a happy chapter! be happy guys

* * *

Sansa has always learnt to ingore people but they wernt making fun of her, they were making fun of her husband. As she got to the tea table, she saw lady Margery there with her grandmother. Tea was already served along with lemon cakes ; Sansa's favourite. Margery saw her walking into the tent and got up to walk with her.

"Glad you could make it Lady Sansa, we've missed your presence" Margery said whilst clinging on to Sansa.

"Its always a joy having tea with you two" Sansa said with a upbeat tone

Lady Ollena was sat there eating figs.

"Sansa, how is married life" Lady Ollena said after finishing her fig

"It is good my lady, he is nice to me, unlike..." Sansa started to say then realiseing she was about to talk about Joffrey whilst his soon to be wife was there

"Carry on my dear" Lady Ollena said

"No its nothing" Sansa said whilst looking at her feet

"Ok then my dear, have a lemon cake" Sansa grabbed a lemon cake and had a sip of tea.

A sound like someone was running was in the distance, all three ladies turn around to see what it is. Its Poddrick - Tyrion's squire. He was running in the ladies direction. Fear flashes through Sansa's mind. Has something happened? Does the king want me? is it about my family? Sansa asks all these questions to herself in the couple of seconds it takes for Pod to get to her.

"My Lady, Lord Tyrion has requested your presence in the red keep" Pod said almost panting

"Sorry to leave you, but as you can see my husband needs me. We will continue this another day" Sansa said to the ladies.

She got up, finishing a lemon cake, and followed Pod to the red keep. When she got there the room was filled with people. Lots of different houses where there. Sansa was confused. What is happening? Why wasnt Margery called? She walks through a crowd of people until she gets to Tyrion. She looks at him confused. He just gives her a wide grin and looks back at the iron throne. Joffrey was sat there very unhappy. He glared at her.

"Sansa, you have been called here today for some awful news"Joffrey said. Sansa looked at Tyrion confused at why he was smiling, is he evil like his family?

"Your sister, Arya has been found, alive" Joffrey said

"Its awful news because ive been instructed not to kill her as i was you" Joffrey said sliding back into his throne. Tyrion looked at Sansa her face was gleeming with happiness.

Sansa looked to the door, a dirty looking figure walked in, short dark hair, boys clothes. Is that Arya? What happened? The dirty figure walked closer to her, IT IS ARYA!

"She was found with the traitor hound being carried around on the way to the wall" Joffrey said.

Sansa ran up to her and hugged her, even though they never really got along she missed her little sister. There was now another Stark, Sansa was not the only one left. Arya looked completly different with short hair, did she cut it herself? Was she kidnapped?

Later that day after Sansa talked to Arya, she went back to her chambers. Sansa got undressed and into just her night gown and sat at the table. Tyrion walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Now you can see why I rated it M, have fun reading this juicy chapter

* * *

Sansa had completely forgot about him, she bolted up and covered herself in the bed covers as her night gown was nearly see through. Tyrion looked at her. His mouth wide open. She was perfect.

"Sorry my lady i didnt know if you'd be in here, I thought you'd be with your sister" Tyrion said with a understanding tone

"Arya had to have a bath and go to sleep, we have a lot of catching up to do" Sansa said back

"I will leave the room if you wish it my lady" Tyrion said whilst turning around so he didnt stare at Sansa for too long.

"No Tyrion it is ok, i'm tired anyway i think its time I sleep" Sansa fully got under the covers and blew out her candle. Tyrion took his tunic off so he only had his night shirt on and hopped in bed with Sansa. Sansa flinched as she had forgotten that she let him sleep in the bed.

Hours later Sansa woke up and realised she was cuddling with Tyrion almost spooning. She was going to move back but his warm body made her so comfortable so she didnt think there was a point in moving, she didnt think Tyrion would mind by the way he was looking at her before.

Tyrion wasnt asleep, he could feel her slowly moving around his small body, making herself comfortable. Does she realise she is so close to me? All he could do was think whether he should move and give her space or whether he should snuggle up. He slowly move towards her but not over-stepping her boundry.

In the morning Tyrion woke up before Sansa, she was still pressed up against him. Sansa woke up. She realised how close she was to him.

"Sorry my lor...Tyrion I must have been cold last night, i do hope i havent upset you" Sansa said in a sad tone.

"No need my lady, its your bed I was over-stepping your boundaries, i will sleep on the couch tonight if you wish" Tyrion said whilst looking around the room.

"If you want to stay in the bed you can" Sansa said with hopeful eyes.

Tyrion walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you my lady", Sansa bent down to kiss him on the cheek but whilst looking up Tyrion caught her in the lips and so a simple peck turned into a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry my lady, I didnt mean to, sorry" Tyrion said as he leaned back

"No it should be me who is sorry I bent down to kiss you but I went in the wrong direction" Sansa said to him. Tyrion looked her in her crystal blue eyes. He leant over to her embracing in a another kiss on the lips, this time she didnt look uncomfortable, this time she looked like she was enjoying it. The kissing slowly developed into them moving closer to the bed. Sansa fell onto the bed still not breaking the kiss up, Tyrion started to take her night gown off. Shoulder by shoulder until it slipped off to reveal her pert breasts. He looked at her, perfect he thought to himself.

Sansa had never done this before, she was scared at what would happen. What if he thought she was ugly or fat? What if im doing it wrong? she thought to herself whilst unbuttoning Tyrions night shirt. Since none of them had any pants on it was a lot easier. Sansa finally slipped Tyrions night shirt over his head to reveal his body. It was rather muscular, she thought it would be flat with no shape but here she was staring at his muscley body. It wasnt just his body she was impressed with. His cock was large which was slightly daunting to Sansa as his was her first time. His mighty member slipped into her as she groaned in pleasure and pain. His little hips were thrusting on top of her. It was painful for her but she knew it would be, Cersei and her had a chat after her wedding. Sansa knew there would be blood afterwards but Cersei said that it will gradually get more pleasurable than painful.

Tyrion couldnt believe what he was doing, he was finally doing his husbandly duties. He was finally lying with his young bride. Just as he was about to climax, Shae walked in. She immediately saw what they were doing and left the room. Tyrion stopped and started to put his clothes on.

"Sorry my beauty I need to sort something out, you catch up with Arya" Tyrion said as he fled the room.

Sansa got up and put her gown on for the day, she did her hair in the northern style and got on with her life. Shae walked in and collected her chamber pot and walked out again. Sansa then heard an knock on the door. It was Arya.

"You didn't tell me you married the imp!" Arya shouted at Sansa. Sansa got up and walked towards her angry little sister.

"Its not like I had a choice, he is miles better than Joffrey, anyone can admit that" Sansa told her sister.

Arya sat at the table and ate some fruit. Sansa looked at her, she didnt look like Arya she looked like a little boy, her hair was just longer than Bran's was. Sansa started thinking about her family and then looked at Arya, she doesnt know about Robb and mother.

"Arya, a couple of weeks back, probably a month. Mother and Robb were at a wedding and well it dont know how to say this, they were killed by Roose Bolton who was commanded by Tywin" Sansa said whilst holding Arya's shoulder.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Arya shouted and ran out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I've been writing rather short chapters but dont worry, theyre getting longer as you can tell by chapter 5. Thanks for everyone reading this.

* * *

Sansa ran after Arya only to find her crying around the corner.

"I already knew, I was there. I saw them bring out Robb's body with Greywinds head on it, I didnt want to believe it but now I know. Why didnt you tell me yesterday, didnt you think it would be hard for me?" Arya said to Sansa

"Didn't you think it would be hard for me? I thought I was the only one left, I thought you were dead!" Sansa said to her crying sister

"I was here in kings landing with the family that wants to kill ours, the evil king who points crossbows at me for something Robb did and not being able to leave" Sansa continued

Arya looked up at her sister with understanding eyes. Arya got up and walked to her chambers. Sansa noticed that Tyrion was around the corner the whole time. He waddled into their chambers. She followed him.

"I thought you had important business to attend to?" Sansa questioned Tyrion.

"With the recent goings on, the crown can last one day without me" Tyrion answered

"I highly doubt that" Sansa chuckled

Tyrion looked at her and gave her a slight smile. She always looked so happy when she was laughing, whenever she is around anyone else her face is always blank but when she is around him she looks happy.

"About this morning, I sorry if you didnt want it, I am very selfish and will sleep on the sofa if you wish tonight" tyrion said to Sansa

"No Tyrion, I did want to you dont have to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa" Sansa said as Tyrions face lit up with glee.

Tyrion stared at her perfect face, how did he end up with someone this perfect? Was it the gods, were they finally recognising him for what he has done for the relm. Was it the God of tits and wine? Tyrion didnt know but he didnt care as he had her. He walked over to the large table and poured himself a chalace of wine.

"Wine? My lady" Tyrion said whilst looking at Sansa

"Im okay Tyrion, im going to go find Arya and talk to her" Sansa said and headed for the door

Tyrion was left alone in the room, even Bronn was out doing something, or someone should we say. Tyrion finished off his cup of wine and walked over to the book case. He scoured the case looking for something to read but nothing was to his interests and even if some were he would have already read them.

Sansa walked to Arya's room. Silence. Arya was normally the loudest person whilst in her room, as she was about to open the door she heard something. Arya was talking to someone. Sansa knocked on the door.

"One minute im just getting dressed" Arya said from the other side of the door. It was the middle of the day why wouldnt she be dressed. "Come in" Arya said after a minute of waiting. Sansa walked in the messy room, it was very messy even for Arya. Clothes scattered the floor.

"You should really tidy this up" Sansa said to Arya who was sat on the bed "Here i'll help you" Sansa said whilst picking up a dress from the floor. She walked over to Arya's huge set of drawers.

"NO, dont put it in there" Arya said

"Why its empty" Sansa said. Sansa opened the bottom drawer which was the biggest one, it could fit a full human in there. As she opened it she saw a boy curled up in there.

"I told you not to go in there" Arya said

"WHO IS THIS" Sansa shouted

"Shut up you'll alarm the guards, this is my friend Gendry. I havent seen him in a long time. I thought he was dead but then on my way here I saw him in the kings woods and told him to meet me here today. Dont tell the guards, he is my only friend" Arya said softly as Gendry got up out of the drawer. Sansa looked at him, he had black hair and was very muscley. "He is king Roberts bastard son, the last one since Joffrey had them all killed" Arya said

Sansa stayed for a bit and chatted with the two for a while. She could see that Gendry and Arya were true friends, its hard to find a true friend in kings landing.

"I will talk to Tyrion and find Gendry a safe place to live" Sansa said to them

"What if he tells Joffrey or the queen?" Arya said to Sansa

"He won't, he's not like them" Sansa said

She left Arya's room. She walked to her chambers to see Tyrion sat on the bed talking to Shae. She looked at them. They looked like they were finally getting on.

"Tyrion" Sansa said

"Hello my lady I was just talking to your hand maiden she is very nice and I just found out she is getting married to Ser Bronn, isn't that wonderful news?" Tyrion said as Shae left the room.

"That is good, I didn't think they knew each other"

"They do now it seems and they are getting married soon" Tyrion said but he didnt look very happy

"Tyrion I need to talk to you, its about Arya" Sansa said


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the people who are enjoying the story, ive had some constructive critisism which i have tried to take into account. Any pointers or anything you have please post a review.

* * *

"She has a friend, who Joffrey wants dead. He needs a place to live, do you know of any?" Sansa asked her husband

"There is a place but why does Joffrey want them dead?" Tyrion asked

"He is king Roberts bastard son also where is the place?" Sansa replied

"Oh, the place is in flea bottom not a fancy place but a place where guards dont patrol every day"

"I'll ask if that is ok with Arya and her friend I think she said his name was Gendy?" Sansa said as she walked for the door

"Couldn't you tell them in a bit" Tyrion said suggestively

"Im sorry Tyrion but this is news that cannot wait, would you mind showing us the place?" Tyrion looked at her after she answered not very impressed with the smirk off his face turning into a look of dissapointment

"Of course my lady, you run to your sister" Tyrion said. Sansa left the room to talk to her sister. She heard a lot of shouting coming from Arya's chambers. It wasnt Arya's voice she heard or her friend. It sounded like Joffrey. As she walked closer to the room she saw Joffrey in the door way. A thought of dread was in her head, what if he found Arya's friend?

"YOU BITCH, YOU COME INTO MY CASTLE AND I DONT KILL YOU FOR FLEAING THE CAPITAL WHEN I KILLED YOUR FATHER BUT NOW YOU BRING A BOY INTO MY CASTLE WITHOUT PERMISSION, HE LOOKS LIKE A BEGGER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME BOY!" Sansa heard Joffrey scream

"Peter m'lord" She heard from the other side of the door

"LIAR"

"This is the boy we were looking for your grace, your fathers bastard son, Gendry. The guards must have thought they'd killed him but they did say the dead boy had blonde hair instead of black hair like all the other bastards" Sansa heard Ser Meryn say

"KILL HIM AND PUNISH THE STARK GIRL" Joffrey wailed

Sansa saw Gendry being dragged out of Arya's room by the scruff of his neck with Arya screaming and put on his knees and Ser Meryn's sword being brought right through his neck and out of his stomach.

"NOW PUNISH THE STARK GIRL" Joffrey belted

Sansa saw Arya being dragged out of her room by her hair. Sansa ran towards her.

"Stop" Sansa screamed

"STOP? STOP? I AM THE KING, NO ONE TELLS ME TO STOP! IF YOU COME ONE STEP CLOSER THE SAME PUNISHMENT WILL GO TO YOU!" Joffrey shouted at the top of his voice. Sansa took one step closer and grabbed Ser Meryns hand to stop it being fourced down on Arya's face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Joffrey screamed at her. She struggled to resist Ser Meryns hand as he was a lot stronger than she was. It fourced down on her face instead of her sisters. Sansa could feel the sting in her cheek. Ser Meryns hand was about to slap Arya but Sansa threw her out the way causing it to slap her again but on the stomach this time.

"NEPTHEW! Is this how you treat the ladies of your kingdom, punishing them for the littlest reasons" Sansa saw her husband stood down the corridor.

"This is no concern of yours imp, THIS RAT INVITED A MAN WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD IN MY CASTLE, THEY NEED PUNISHING, YOURE GLAD I DONT TAKE THEIR FINGERS" Joffrey screamed back at his uncle

"Did the girl know that he was wanted? And what did my lady wife do?" Tyrion said softly not to anger the boy king

"I DONT CARE IF SHE KNEW AND YOUR VILE WIFE STOOD IN THE WAY OF THE STARK BITCH BEING SLAPPED" Joffrey screamed in Tyrions reddening face

"YOU PUNISH THE BRAVE DO YOU?" Tyrion shouted

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IMP AND TAKE YOUR PROPERTY WITH YOU" Joffrey said suggesting that Sansa was Tyrion's property. Tyrion walked over and grabbed Sansa hand.

"Get your sister" He said to Sansa. Sansa grabbed Arya's hand and they walked to Sansa and Tyrion's room. Sansa's face had turned from white to red and purple. Tyrion could see the hand mark, it didnt just leave a bruise, blood was dripping fromm her soft lips. Arya was unhurt because her brave sister had stepped in the way. "My lady are you alright?" Tyrion asked his wife.

"I can't say im the best ive ever been but I'm not as bad as I would have been if you hadn't have stepped in" Sansa looked at Tyrion loveingly.

"I wish I could say that will be the last time but I dont think he will just leave that like that" Tyrion said sadly. A loud knock came from the dark.

"IT IS YOUR KING, OPEN UP" A booming voice said from the other side of the door it sounded to be Ser Meryn. Tyrion walked to the door knowing he couldnt ignore Joffrey as he would probably break the door. Tyrion opened the door to a angry looking Joffrey.

"I AM THE KING YOU CANT STOP ME FROM DOING ANYTHING NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS UNCLE" Joffrey screamed signally Tyrions father Tywin to walk in the room.

"Your Grace, this is your uncle and his wife and your auntie in law. Is it really wise to punish them? You have business to attend to in the small council meeting which your uncle should probably be at as well" Tywin said calmly

"THEY DISOBEYED ME, THEY SHOULD BE PUNISHED"

"Your Grace, there is more than enough time to punish them another day but there are some major issues that need your attention" Tywin said as he coached Joffrey out of the room. Tyrion walked over and closed the door.

"We have a couple of hours to flee the capital" Tyrion said calmly to his wife and her sister. As soon as Tyrion finished his sentence the bells started ringing. It wasnt a wedding or a birth of any princes, which could only mean one thing.

War.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this is quite a short chapter but a lot happens in it

* * *

Who could it be? Stannis again? Have the north attacked for revenge? Balon greyjoy?, Turion thought to himself. A bright light came from the window, what could create light that bright? The last time he saw something so bright it had been when he set the black water alight with wildfire. As soon as he could turn around a blast of fire scorched through the window, hopefully it didnt hit anyone. It wasnt an arrow that came through the window, whta else could produce fire.

Dragons.

Dragons had been gone for thousands of years, what next white walkers?

"My ladies, we need to flee now, the city is under seige by a force no man can withstand"

"Where will we go" Sansa asked Tyrion

"There is only one place I can think of, Winterfell" Tyrion replied. Sansa and Arya looked at each other with glee. They were going home. Screams came from the halls outside. They sounded like Joffrey's.

"Stay here my ladies" Tyrion said as walking to the door. Tyrion got outside the door he saw Joffrey lay on the floor. He was stepped further out to see what happened. He saw a girl stood there. She had white hair. A creature stepped out from the corner, it was huge, it had black scales and red wings. It was a dragon. The girl must be Daenerys Targaryen, she has come back to take her throne and no one can deny it to her. The dragon spotted Tyrion and opened it mouth, it spat dragon which only just missed him. The girl saw him and walked over.

"Who are you?" She asked Tyrion

"I am Tyrion Lannister and in my chambers are Sansa and Arya Stark of Winterfell, I am not going to fight you, have the throne it is yours but please allow me and my wife and her sister our lives, we have done no wrong and wish to return to the girls home of Winterfell" Tyrion begged, he didnt normally beg, everything was always handed to him on a sliver platter.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen and I will allow you to return to Winterfell as long as you bend the knee and have no problem with my rule" She said. A man behind her looked at Tyrion he didnt seem happy, he must have known who he was.

"Khaleesi, this is Tyrion Lannister his brother killed your father and his wife's father rebelled against your father" The man said.

"Jorah, people are sometimes nothing like their family. I am nothing like my brother" Daenerys Targaryen said. Her saying that made Tyrion wonder what happened to his sister.

"Tyrion, take a carriage with as much as you can carry in it and leave to go to Winterfell before I change my mind" She said sturnly. Tyrion walked to his chambers.

"My ladies we are going to Winterfell,now" Tyrion said whilst walking over to his bed to get a book. "Get as much as you can carry and I will go find Shae and Bronn" Tyrion continued. He walked out the room.

Sansa walked over to her dresser and started to put her clothes in a chest. Arya's clothes were all in her room, she walked out of the room to go and pack. Whilst Sansa was alone she looked at all of her clothes. She thought to herself, most of this wont fit soon. She looked down at her belly, it was slightly swollen and her breasts were growing. Sansa didnt know much but she knew one thing. She was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

She grabbed all her things and then Shae arrived in the room to help. Tyrion wasn't here yet. Shae looked at Sansa.

"What's wrong m'lady" She asked Sansa

"Nothing" Sansa said quietly and walked to the other end of the room

"I can tell when people lie and you arent the best liar" Shae said walking over to her

"Ok... I'm" Sansa started as Tyrion and Bronn walk in the room. Shae turned to look at them. They carried on walking in not getting that Shae wanted them out the room by the look she gave them. They walked over to Tyrion's bookshelf. Tyrion open his chest which already had his clothes in it. Bronn walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of wine. Tyrion glared at him.

"What? did you want one?" Bronn said

"By a matter of fact I did" Tyrion said walking over to him

"Get one then" Bronn said as he finished the last mouthful of his drink off.

Tyrion glared at Bronn looking like he was about to hit him. Bronn got up and walked out the room.

"Im going getting on a horse" He said from down the corridor

Tyrion was getting redder and redder like he was going to burst with anger. Shae helped Sansa pack her things. As she brushed past Sansa she felt her belly, it was bigger than normal. Shae looked Sansa in the eye and Sansa just nodded. Shae knew she was pregnant. Shae looked at Tyrion in anger but delight to see that he had gotten over her as she had him.

Shae walked out the room with a small chest of valuables to put on the carriage.

"My lady are you alright you look pale" Tyrion said to his wife walking over to her.

"Im fine Tyrion, thanks for asking" Sansa said and as soon as she had finished she had to rush to the chamber pot and throw up.

"My lady, you are not alright. Are you fit to travel if you are not I will talk to the new queen" Tyrion walked over to her and rubbed her back

"I...I" Sansa stuttered still throwing up

"I'll go talk to the queen" Tyrion said leaving the room

He walked through the halls looking around, most things were either blackened or still on fire. As he got to the throne room he saw many people pledging their allegiance to the new queen. But he also saw a pile of ashes in the corner and he smelt burning flesh. As soon as Daenerys saw him she looked angry. He walked towards the iron throne. Jorah got his sword out.

"I thought I told you to leave" Daenerys said loudly

"Your grace, my wife is very ill and not in travelling condition, do you have a maester as I can tell Pycelle has fled or has been burnt"

"I dont have a maester but when I am done with royal affairs I will see your wife to see if you are lying to me just so you can stay in the capital" Daenerys said

"Thank you your grace" Tyrion said as he walked towards the door

"My Lady the queen is coming to look at you in a bit as there is no maester yet" Tyrion said as he looked concerned at his ill wife. "I will go find Shae and Bronn and tell them to stop loading the carriage up" Tyrion said as he walked out the door.

Moments later Shae walked in the room and ran over to Sansa and held her red hair back. Tyrion and Bronn wern't here yet. Sansa couldnt hear much as she was bent over throwing up but she did hear shouting outside the door. She made out the voices to be Tyrion and Bronn.

"YOU ARE MARRYING THE WOMAN I LOVED, I WANTED TO MARRY HER BEFORE I WAS FORCED TO MARRY LADY SANSA" She heard Tyrion shout. She got up and held in the vomit and walked to the door.

"FORCED TO MARRY ME, LOVED SHAE. AM I NOTHING TO YOU EXCEPT YOUR FATHERS DEMANDS IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!" Sansa shouted at Tyrion as he realised that she could hear is conversation with Bronn. Shae ran over to her but Sansa knocked her away. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST ANY OF YOU, YOU ARE ALL BEST FRIENDS OR FORMER LOVERS AND I'M JUST THE GIRL THAT GOT FORCED IN THE MIDDLE OF IT" Sansa shouted.

After she shouted at everyone she had to throw up again. Daenerys walked in.

"My dear I can see you are not in travelling condition. Sit up." Daenerys said as she looked at Sansa then she put her hand on Sansa's belly and then on Sansa breast. Tyrion looked confused. " I know why she is throwing up, she is with child" Daenerys said as she could see Tyrion's face drop. "I wont make to travel to Winterfell until that baby is born" she said and left the room.

"My lady, I didnt know" Tyrion said walking over to Sansa

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Sansa shouted and pointed at the door


	10. Chapter 10

I just love writing this, there will be a new chapter either today or tomorrow as I wanted to continue writing but it seemed sensible to leave this chapter here. This is a very lovey dovey romantic chapter. Enjoy

* * *

As everyone left the room she just fell on the floor in tears. Her husband once loved her handmaiden who is now marrying her husbands best friend and she was just the one he was forced to marry but obviously didnt want to. Arya walked in the room.

"Why aren't you packing?, we have to leave soon" She said

"Arya, we arent going anywhere, at least for now" Sansa said

"What!, Why?" Arya shouted

"Because i'm not fit to travel"

"What? yes you are, youre fine" Arya grumbled

"No im not, im pregnant" Sansa blurted out

"YOU DID IT WITH THE IMP" Arya shouted in disgust

"He is my husband!" Sansa said to Tyrion's defence

"Where is he now then?" Arya said

"Probably talking to the queen" Sansa said hiding the truth

Sansa heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Her door opened. It was Tyrion.

"Could I talk to my wife alone please Arya" Tyrion said

"Ok, I will be in my chambers unpacking" Arya said as she walked out the door.

"Sansa you are the only one, You are the best thing that as ever happened to me and I hope that we can raise our baby in a loving environment. I love you" Tyrion said "Please believe me" He said dropping to the floor

"Why didnt you tell me about Shae?" She asked

"My father said I couldnt bring her to kings landing with me so I had to hide her and I didnt want anyone knowing who she was"

"You dont trust me?" Sansa asked looking hurt

"Of course I do, I just didnt want you getting hurt knowing I was going to marry Shae" Tyrion said

"Well I am hurt! You should have told me sooner instead of me finding out whulst you are shouting at Bronn. You obviously still love her or it wouldnt have been such a big deal that Bronn is marrying her" Sansa said

"I was just betrayed as he knew I liked her and I never got the chance to marry her so he is rubbing it in my face" Tyrion said defending himself

"Okay but you should have told me, I would have understood. I had eyes for another before we were married" Sansa said

"Thank you my lady, I am overjoyed that you are pregnant, you will be the best mother and I will try and be the best father I can possibly be. I will be faithful to you and never even think of another woman again. I will love no one but you and our children. For now and forever" Tyrion said looking into Sansa's eyes. Sansa was in tears.

"That was beautiful, I will love you now and forever" Sansa said and then leaned down and kissed Tyrion. Tyrion rubbed her belly and Sansa smiled.

"I cannot wait to be a father" Tyrion said looking at his wife. She smiled.

"I love you" Sansa said

"I love you too" Tyrion said and smiled.

They hugged and then started to unpack as Shae and Bronn walked in with the things they brought to the carriage. They then immediately walked out.

Daenerys knocked on the door and then walked in.

"I hope you know that I will be here for you through out this pregnancy, I was once pregnant but lost the child because of a witch but then my dragons were born. My babies"

"I didnt know you were married Your Grace" Sansa said

"I was married, he was my sun and stars but he was taken from me by a wound he sustained from fighting which was caused by me, His name was Drogo, Khal Drogo" Daenerys said nearly crying. "I will not let you lose this child" She said and walked out. Sansa was nearly crying.

"I dont ever want to lose you Tyrion" Sansa said in tears

"Nor me you" He said back almost in tears himself

They hugged and then Arya walked in.

"Why are you crying Sansa, did he do something?" Arya said pointing at Tyrion

"Yes he did, he stole my heart" Sansa said as Tyrion looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Arya walked out as she was never a fan of the mushy love stuff. Sansa looked at Tyrion and as their eyes met they kissed. They were so in love. Nothing could stop them being together. Joffrey was dead. Cersei and Tywin havent been seen or heard of. All the people out to hurt any of them were dead. Daenerys taking the iron throne was the best possible thing to happen. They couldnt wait to go back to Winterfell and have a life of their own with no rumours of battles. Just peace for them to raise their family.

"When did you last bleed my lady" Tyrion asked

"6 months ago" Sansa said

"It wont be long until you have the baby then hopefully my darling" Tyrion said rubbing her round belly. He never wanted anything more than to be loved by his wife and to be a father. He never thought he would be any good at it though. He always thought that he would drink and whore himself to death but now he has a reason to live. Sansa looked radiant. Her hair was undone but she still managed to look perfect and plain beautiful. Even whilst pregnant she looked stunning in her gowns whereas most women let themselves go when they are pregnant but she was always well kept.

It was getting dark. Shae walked in with two plates of food and placed them on the table with a mug of wine.

"Shae do you mind bringing in water instead of wine" Tyrion asked handing back the mug. She walked out. Tyrion pulled out a chair for Sansa and then sat down and started to eat. Sansa hardly ate a thing. She must be famished through with throwing up all her food earlier. "Why aren't you eating my dear?"

"I'm not hungry and anyway i'll just throw it back up again" Sansa said

"Eat my lady you need to keep healthy and feed our baby" Tyrion said and it felt really good to say our baby instead of the baby because it is his and Sansa's and he couldnt be happier. Sansa ate a tiny piece of ham and then got a bigger fork full. They both polished their plates and then Shae brought in the water and Tyrion poured him and Sansa a cup. They finished their drink and climbed into bed. When Tyrion got to the bed he realised his pregnant wife was naked. He knew she didnt want to sleep with him but he joined her naked and then they just cuddled through out the night.

In the morning they woke up and it was past mid-day. With no jobs or responsibilities they didnt have to wake up early. They could spend the whole day in bed or just lounging around the chamber. Tyrion got out of bed and put a thin shift on and Sansa put hers on aswell. Tyrion could tell Sansa was slightly chilly and got her a shawl but then she out his little tunic on and started walking around with it on saying 'How do I look' Tyrion just laughed knowing she was joking as with her being pregnant it hardly went round half of her belly. They both just laughed to themselves. It was just them two without a care in the world except each other.

Sansa had always thought she would marry Joffrey and be queen. That is what she had always wanted but now she realised that this is a million times better. She had a husband that loves her and would never hurt her. She is pregnant with her loving husbands child and they would soon be moving back to Winterfell with her sister. In Winterfell no one could hurt them. Everyone loved her father so they should love her aswell. Sansa could feel a kick in her belly it was her baby.

"Tyrion the baby is kicking" Sansa said putting Tyrion's hand on her belly. Tyrion looked up teary eyed.

"Thats our baby, our baby" Tyrion said looking into Sansa's blue eyes. Sansa leant down and kissed him.

"I cannot wait til our baby is born, I cannot wait for us to be parents" Sansa said


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to write another chapter today, I just love writing this story. I would have wrote more it is just the perfect place to stop.

* * *

Weeks later as Sansa's pregnany progressed, Tyrion and Sansa were just growing closer and closer together. Whenever they walked around the castle they held hands. Everyone could see they were clearly in love. Everyone could see. Tyrion never thought he'd openly let people know he loved someone. He always said that loving someone is a weakness. But he didnt care because he had Sansa and soon his child. He was overjoyed at the thought of being a father.

Cold winds were rising as Starks say Winter is coming. This winter is the one everyone said would be the longest and with people saying they have seen white walkers, it won't be a very good one. Maybe the capital will be the safest place to be because of the dragons. Winterfell was the closest to the lands were the white walker supposedely come from, The land of always winter, but it was his wife's birthplace.

Sansa and Daenerys became closer as Sansa's pregnancy progressed. They seemed to be good friends like Sansa and Margeary once were but Margeary fled the capital as soon as she heard the bells with her brother like they did when Renly was murdered. Traitors. The rest of the royal court they had known either fled or were killed except Varys he could survive anything and any ruler with all his little birds. He seemed to know something about Jorah or just convinced him to let him live and stay on the small council.

The days were getting shorter and shorter as it became dark earlier each day. The castle was always alive with music or people talking. Everyone liked Daenerys because she wasnt evil and made sure everyone was treated nicely but she was harsh when needed to be. A real ruler. Tyrion and Sansa were always welcome at dinner but hardly ever went because they just enjoyed each others company in their chambers. Daenerys often visted to keep a check on Sansa as her time was almost due.

"How are you today my lady" Tyrion asked as Sansa just woke up after a very long sleep. She didnt even have time to answer as she had to throw up. Daenerys walked in to check on her.

"Sansa, your time is really close and I have a band of midwives for you" Daenerys said to Sansa who was still throwing up. Sansa raised her head and nodded to Dany who knew that it meant thank you.

"Thank you for all your help Your Grace" Tyrion said to Daenerys

"I like Sansa and I dont want your family to turn out like mine did, be good to her and dont do anything stupid that could mean that she loses you" Daenerys said to Tyrion who was already walking up to Sansa to comfort her as he knew how hard it must be. Today was different though. Sansa seemed more tired than normal and didnt want to eat at all. All she did was lye in bed and throw up. Was she ill or was this part of the pregnancy? Tyrion didnt know. He went to get Daenerys.

"Your grace do you know if this is normal?" Tyrion asked Daenerys

"I dont know as the day I gave labour I was pushed on the ground and then a witch's magic brought me into labour" Daenerys said sadly

"Do you know anyone who has recently given birth? Your grace" Tyrion asked

"I dont sorry" Daenerys said. As she finished that sentence Sansa screamed.

"THE BABY IS COMING" Sansa screamed

"Get the midwives now" Daenerys said to Jorah and then he walked out the room. "You might want to leave aswell Tyrion as childbirth is a messy thing and most men arent up to it" Daenerys said to Tyrion.

"No I want to be here the moment my child sees the world" Tyrion said standing to the side of the bed.

Jorah came back with the midwives. They surronded the bed to help Sansa. Tyrion held her hand even though she squeezed it so hard. She was exhausted he could see it.

"Would you like me to leave my lady?" Tyrion asked Sansa inbetween contractions

"GO" Sansa screamed as a contraction started. Tyrion walked out the room to see Bronn outside the door.

"Youre gonna be a dad now, I guess i'll be seeing even less of you" Bronn said

"How was your wedding?" Tyrion asked bronn casually

"It was good, the night was better though" Bronn said smugly. Tyrion could feel himself getting angry even though he loved Sansa, Bronn stole his girl which he knew that Tyrion had first.

A hour after Tyrion walked out the room, Daenerys walked out.

"Im sorry" Daenerys said.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?, SANSA, SANSA, SANSA!" Tyrion shouted at the top of his voice and ran into the chambers. All he saw was red, blood everywhere. He thought she was dead. Then a little cry came out from the bed.

"Tyrion" Sansa said weakly

"Sansa! I'd thought i'd lost you, is everything alright is the baby ok?" Tyrion said with a tone of desperation in his voice.

"Yes, she is" Sansa said as Tyrion walked to her

"A girl! if she is ok why did the queen say im sorry then" Tyrion said but as soon as he finished he saw her, but in his eyes nothing was wrong with her she was perfect. She has blue eyes and a little whisp of blonde hair on the top of her head. She was perfect, to Tyrion that was but for the rest of the world she is just a disgusting creature. A imp. Tyrion and Sansa's baby was a dwarf.

A dwarf, she knew it might happen but she also knew that she didnt care. It was her baby and she was perfect. Her Lannister blonde hair and Tully blue eyes. She was tiny, a fragile little angel.

Sansa gave their daughter to Tyrion to hold. She was like a smaller version of him. A beautiful Lannister girl who will be treated with all the respect she deserves and not as her father is treated. She will not be treated as a bastard by her parents. She will be treated like a lady.

"What are we going to call her my lady?" Tyrion asked Sansa

"I dont know" Sansa said

"

Rhaena is a nice name or even Dorothei, or whatever you decide my lady" Tyrion said

"What do you want Tyrion, I never really thought of names" Sansa said weakly

"This may be a wild idea but how about Catelyn" Tyrion said

Sansa had a tear in her eye, her husband really understands her and knew how much she loved her mother. Sansa wished her mother was here now to talk to her and to help her with her child.

"That would be lovely" Sansa said

Arya walked in. She took one looked at Sansa who looked really frail and then looked in Tyrion's arms to see the child.

"What happened, well I can see what happened but no one told me you were giving birth or had even had the child. What happened, what is wrong with the baby?" Arya asked

"She is called Catelyn" Arya looked at the baby with a tear in her eye "And she is a dwarf like her father" Sansa said "but she is perfect to me"

"Ok, I'll leave you with her now" Arya said and walked out the chambers.

Tyrion put Catelyn back in Sansa's arms. Sansa got out her breast to feed the child. Catelyn hooked onto Sansa's nipple and started to drink. Tyrion looked at his two perfect girls and told Bronn and Daenerys to come in to see the baby. Bronn looked at her and then looked at Daenerys to think that the childs dwarfism is a problem. But it isnt not to Tyrion and Sansa.

After everyone had come to see the baby it was time for it to be put in the cradle. She slpet all the way through the night instead of crying. She looked so peaceful and happy. Sansa woke up in the middle of the night to see that she was alone, she looked at the cradle to see Tyrion just sat there staring at their baby. He was in love with his little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer, promise. :3

Sansa and Tyrion woke up the next morning to crying, their blissful days of sleeping in had ended and now become early mornings of looking after Catelyn. Sansa was doing well as a mother she knew when to feed her, she knew when to get someone to change her and when to let her sleep. Tyrion on the other hand wouldnt leave her alone because he always wanted to be with his beautiful baby girl. Even when Sansa told him to leave Catelyn alone he went to her after a short time of being apart. He didnt want to leave the room.

Sansa finally persuaded Tyrion to go for a walk in the gardens with her whilst Shae looked after Catelyn. They peacefully walked in the garden, it was a lovely sunny day and they could hear the birds singing and a dragon flying somewhere in the distance. The garden was at full bloom and it oozed colour from every crevass. Tyrion and Sansa stopped for a while and sat on a big wooden bench with a red rose bush behind it. Tyrion picked a large red rose for Sansa.

"My lady, you look beautiful today, I dont know how you do it?" Tyrion said looking directly into Sansa's eyes.

"Oh Tyrion you flatter me, im sure I look a mess after the birth" Sansa said blushing

"No matter what you seem to do, however gruesome you always look perfect" Tyrion said lovingly

"Thank you" Sansa said grabbing Tyrion's hands.

They kissed each other but then heard a scream coming from the keep. They ran to their chambers as fast as possible. When they got there all they saw was Shae on the floor covered in blood. She was dead. Then they saw an empty cot. It had a note in it.

Dear baby brother,

When you love something so dearly you cant live without it, I will take it away

Love your sister

Cersei had actually lived up to her words and taken their baby.

Because of the screams Bronn ran in and saw his wife dead on the floor. Tyrion looked at him, Bronn the bad mouthed sell sword, he wailed for his dead wife.

"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL DIE!" Bronn shouted

Daenerys walked in to see Shae dead and the baby gone. It reminded her of when her dragons were taken and her handmaiden dead on the floor. She looked around and walked over to Tyrion and Sansa who were knelt there crying for the loss of their baby. Daenerys grabbed the note.

"Who did this?" She asked calmly

"My sister, Cersei Lannister" Tyrion replied bitterly

"I am going to find her and kill her and get your baby back" Daenerys said

"You're not going alone, the cunt will die" Bronn said

"As long as you dont mind riding a dragon you can come along" She said. Bronn looked shocked and excited to exact his revenge.

"It will be an experience" Bronn said as tehy both left the room to set off to find Cersei who everyone had assumed would be dead or in Casterley rock. Not a person come to steal a baby or send someone to. Tyrion couldnt wait to see her head on a pike outside the city walls or even her ashes will suffice. This time she had gone to far to exact her revenge for sending her daughter off to Dorne where she still is and is safe and not dead which she might have been in the capital as Tommen was when he just couldnt escape the dragon's fire in the red keep.


	14. Chapter 14

Days had past and Daenerys and Bronn still werent back. All Sansa and Tyrion did was sit in their chambers and cry. Sansa cried more than Tyrion ; Tyrion really only cried the first day. They missed her so much, their baby how they only saw for less than a day. How did Cersei know that Tyrion had a baby? Did she still have spies in the capital. They should have fled to Winterfell when they had the chance and have Maester Luwin check Sansa over. But they hadn't heard from Winterfell since the iron islanders burnt it down.

"My love, they will be back soon, with our baby" Tyrion said to Sansa and put his little hand on her back to comfort her.

"I know, its just I only saw my own baby for a day, I carried her around for 9 months and then only saw her face for a day" Sansa said and then burst into tears.

Tyrion sat with her and hugged her. Then Bronn burst into the chambers.

"Where is my baby?" Tyrion said loudly to Bronn

Daenerys walked in with a cape in her arms, it looked like she was holding something small. The cape was dark red.

"Im sorry, as soon as your sister heard us coming she had your baby killed" Daenerys said softly and placed the cape down with Catelyn's cold body in it. Sansa and Tyrion burst out crying. Their little baby girl was dead.

"What about my sister" Tyrion said with spite

"We incinerated her" Daenerys said

"Good, now she can no longer hurt anyone" Tyrion said and then sat and comforted his wife. Daenerys and Bronn left the room to give them some privacy to mourn the loss of their perfect baby girl. She had blue eyes and a little whisp of blonde hair on the top of her head. She was always calm and didnt mither anyone when they were asleep. She was the proof of Sansa and Tyrion's love. She was his baby and she was taken away from him because he shipped his niece of to safety.

Sansa sat on the floor at the side of the wooden bed and cried. She cried more than when her dads head got chopped off. She cried more than when she found out her mother and brother were dead. She cried like it was the only thing she could do. Her tears fell off the puffed up red eyes and straight to the hard ground. She got up and walked over to the cradle. It was cold and empty whereas it should be warm and have Catelyn in it. It is all her fault. Instead of walking in the garden she should have been here with her baby and Shae so that she didnt have to die alone. She should have gotten a guard to guard her baby. Bronn would have done it especially when it was his wife that died. Why didnt she do all those things?

Sansa walked out of the chambers wothout saying a word and went to the gardens. She walked through where she had lemon cakes with Margaery and Lady Ollena, she walked through where she told Tyrion about sheep shifting, she walked past the bench she sat on yesterday as her baby was being kidnapped. Sansa broke down. She dropped to the floor in tears. Her blood had been murdered.

When Sansa was escorted back from the garden Tyrion was in there chambers just getting on with life and sorting things out.

"Hello, My lady have you had a nice day" Tyrion said casually

"No, everything I see reminds me of her, especially you" Sansa said turning away from Tyrion

"Would you like me to leave Sansa" Tyrion said getting up of the chair

"Yes please, I cant stand to look at you because you remind me of her too much" Sansa said

"Ok, what ever you wish" Tyrion said sadly and walked out the room

Tyrion got outside the door and the hall way was empty so he went to find Bronn. He hadnt seen Bronn since the day he got back because of the greif. Tyrion walked around the catsle grounds and through the gardens but no sign of him. He walked through the city, still no sign of him. The whore house had been closed down when Littlefinger was found and killed or he would have looked in there for Bronn. Tyrion sort out Daenerys to see if she knew anything. Tyrion walked all the way back through the city, with Daenerys ruling there were no mobs of people and some people actually greeted Tyrion and didnt call him a Demon monkey or an imp.

Tyrion found Daenerys in the throne room dealing with matters so he waited until she was done. After waiting for a long time she was finally finished so he went to talk to her.

"Your Grace, have you heard anything from Ser Bronn or know anything about his location?"

"He is probably in his house. I will get an Unsullied to walk you there" Daenerys said casually.

A tanned man wearing silvery grey armor walked over, he had a large spear in his hands and didnt speak the common tongue. He escorted Tyrion out of the throne room and to the city. He took Tyrion to a large house which faced the blackwater. It had a large black door and two Unsullied outside. Bronn must have been paid a lot for his help in finding Cersei. Tyrion walked in with the permission of the Unsullied.

"Bronn!" Tyrion called


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrion looked around and asked some servants if they had seen him. Tyrion walked upstairs to see Bronn passed out with lots of wine everywhere.

"Bronn get up" Tyrion said slapping Bronn in the face

"Whats the point, my wife is dead" Bronn slurred

"Bronn, it gets better now get up" Tyrion commanded

"Okay, you'll have to pay me more though" Bronn said cheekily

"Okay good friend" Tyrion said as he could afford it as he had inherited all his fathers gold after he had been killed by a dragon.

The two men walked back up to the red keep. Tyrion left Bronn to wander in the garden. He walked to his chambers to find Sansa. Tyrion walked in.

"Get out" Sansa said without even turning her head, she knew it was him. After she said that he burst out crying. Tyrion knew that she needed to be alone so he left quickly. Tyrion had truly lost it all now, his daughter, his wife and his friend Bronn if he carries on drinking. Tyrion was alone in this place he used to call home. His wife couldnt stand to look at him. Tyrion decided to get another room in the castle so he could give Sansa some space. He got a small one like the size of the one he woke up in after the battle of blackwater. He went back to his and Sansa's chamber and quickly got his things without Sansa even looking at him.

"Im just getting some of my things, ive got another room in the castle so I can give you some space, bye, I love you" Tyrion said with his arms full of his clothes and a couple of books. Sansa just nodded.

Sansa reminded herself of her mother when Bran fell. Lost and unable to do anything. The death of her baby was really taking a toll on her as she blaimed herself and as it was her first child she had no other children to be happy for. She had no one. Her husband just reminded her of Catelyn so much that she couldnt stand to be around him. Sansa didnt belong in this bad city she belonged in Winterfell with her mother, father and siblings. Arya hadn't come to visit in a while but Sansa suspected she was told to stay away. Sansa was a mess. She hadnt done her hair in a week. She was wearing the same things she wore when her daughter was taken. But she wore one thing different now she wore a blank lifeless look on her face instead of her happy, bubbliy self. She just wanted to die. But she couldnt because of Tyrion, she loved him and couldnt let him stay here alone. He needed her as much as she needed him. They were two lost souls who needed each other but she had cast him away because of her own selfish greif, he needed someone.

Sansa ran out of her room, she didnt care what she looked like. She ran all around the castle shouting Tyrion. When she was about to give up her search, a little head popped out of a door.

"Tyrion, im sorry please come back, I need you and you need me" Sansa shouted to him.

Tyrion walked over to his wife.

"Is there any reason I wouldnt come back my love, I dont see any" Tyrion said with a impish grin on his face.

Sansa helped Tyrion carry some of his things and he carried the rest.

"Well that was a completely pointless move" Tyrion said

"No, it made me realise how much I need you and how selfish I was being"

"No my lady, it was completely normal for you to act like that because of grief, I dont blaim you for anything and I will always be here for you when you need me" Tyrion said grabbing hold of the hand Sansa had free.

When they got back in the room they plonked all of Tyrion's things on the floor. It was getting dark so they hopped into bed and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Rated M chapter closer to the end, thanks for all the views and comments. Hoping youre all loving the story as much as I love writing it.

* * *

Weeks had past since Tyrion and Sansa's baby was killed. They had been coping with it. They wern't the same though, like a bit of them was killed with their child. They didnt really talk to anyone but each other. They didnt really leave their chambers, they just stayed there together all the time.

"My lady would you like to have a walk in the garden?" Tyrion said finally

"Remeber what happened last time we had a walk in the garden?" Sansa said with a harsh tone.

"No one can take anything from us anymore, all I care about is you and if I am with you no one will take you, I promise" Tyrion said grabbing her hand.

"Okay, let me dress and we shall walk" Sansa said with an almost broken voice

Sansa got dressed into a dark and gloomy blue dress and had her hair like her mother used to. Tyrion was wearing a black, leather tunic with embroided swirls on the top which almost looked like branches.

"Lets walk then My lady" Tyrion said calmly and grabbed Sansa's hand.

They walked around the garden, no one was there but them. It used to be flowing with people but as most of them are dead and the ones which arent don't want to go out because the cold winds are riseing. Some of the flowers were dying because of the lack of sun. It was always cloudy in the capital now instead of sunny. On one ocassion there was even a light snow. Tyrion didnt like the cold, he was from Casterley Rock which wasnt normally cold. Sansa was used to the cold being form Winterfell even though she hadnt been there for 2 years now, she still could endure as Starks always do. It was a cold day today with an icy breeze. The breeze sent chills down Tyrion's spine but Sansa seemed unaware that it was even cold.

"It is truly winter now isnt it my lady?" Tyrion asked Sansa

"Yes Tyrion, it is a lot colder in Winterfell in the summer than it is here now, I like a nice cold breeze, it reminds me of home" Sansa said her mood picked up

"I prefer the warmth, the cold doesnt really agree with me" Tyrion said pulling his cloak over him a bit more.

"If we ever end up going to Winterfell, it will be a lot colder than here, the castle is warm though because hot water goes up through the walls to heat the inside" Sansa explained

Tyrion could clearly see that she loved Winterfell and wanted to go back.

"You look lovely today my lady you remind me of your lady mother" Tyrion said

"Why thank you Tyrion you too look good today" Sansa said, Tyrion didnt think she meant it.

"Shall we start to walk back as it is getting darker by the minute?" Tyrion asked his wife who seemed to be starting to feel the cold

"Yes, it is starting to get a bit nippy" Sansa said as they started to walk in the direction of their bed chambers.

As they got there they could feel the heat difference from outside, Tyrion took off his cloak and his boots. Sansa sat on the bed. She had a spark in her eye that Tyrion had only seen once before.

"With it getting colder, it is rather cold in the bed, maybe we should cuddle up to keep warm and without clothes so we are more comfortable" Sansa said suggestively whilst taking off the top layer of her dress.

"I agree, we better stay warm" Tyrion said with a smile on his face. He took off his tunic and the rest of his clothing until he was naked and in bed, Sansa soon joined him. You couldnt tell that she had recently given birth, her flat stomach had returned and the bulbous pregnancy one had not left a trace. She let her auburn hair down and slowly walked over to Tyrion.

Tyrion grabbed her, his face in her genitals, he licked inside her. She groaned with pleasure. She then knocked him onto the bed. She put his hands above his head and started to slowly kiss all the way down his body until she got to his erect member she kissed it aswell. She then stopped and looked Tyrion straight in the eye and put his penis inside her. He grabbed her breasts and started to circle her nipples with his soft fingers. Both started panting and groaning with pleasure. Tyrion knew he was about to orgasm, he did and squirted his seed inside her and then rolled over which made his penis get out of Sansa. They both just lay on their backs with flustered faces.

"That was...wow" Sansa stated

"Yes it was, much better than the first time" Tyrion said looking straight into Sansa's Tully eyes.

They both turned around and fell to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

All that night Sansa couldnt sleep she was too busy thinking. She loved Tyrion and wanted to sleep with him that night. He had always been nice to her even when she was promised to Joffrey. He had never hurt her, he even didnt sleep with her when she didnt want to. He was a good man. What troubled Sansa was what if she was pregnant and she couldnt love the baby because it wasnt Catelyn. What if the baby was killed? What if the baby was deformed? What if it was perfect and Sansa loved it more than Catelyn and never forgave herself?

Tyrion couldnt sleep either he was too busy thinking. That was the best night of his life. The best sex he had ever had. Sansa was the best thing that ever happened to him. Sansa was his soul mate. She was young and beautiful and he didnt deserve her. But he had her and would never let her go. She was his lady. His wife. His lover.

"My lady are you awake?" Tyrion asked quietly so he wouldnt wake her if she wasnt

"I cant sleep" Sansa said and turned to him.

"Nor can I, I just wanted to tell you I love you" Tyrion said with a slight smile on his face

"I love you to" Sansa replied making Tyrion's smile even bigger

"Before was incredible, I am truly blessed to have you as a wife" Tyrion said still smiling

"It is not you that is blessed it is me to have such a loving husband" Sansa said and kissed Tyrion gently, it soon turned into a proper kiss.

They couldnt help themselves from each other. The kissing soon turned into Tyrion holding Sansa's breasts which were already exposed because they never got dressed from before. Sansa started to suck Tyrion's cock. She did it like it was her job. Tyrion pulled her head up and kissed her. He then started kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples. She then grabbed his cock and put it inside her and starting riding it hard and fast. Tyrion let out noises he had never heard himself make before. Sansa was panting and wailing with pleasure, This time was even better than before. He was about to squirt his seed inside her again, when he did it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. His wife was beautiful and she wasnt paid to do this, she wanted to.

After their midnight fuck, they slept like babies. They awoke at noon with the sun shining through the window, it was going to be a nice day. They could hear the birds singing and the dragons flying. They had learnt to love the sound of the dragons flying. Sometimes they were even lucky enough to see them fly above their window. Dragons were magnificent creatures, Tyrion had always been fascinated by them.

Sansa got out of the bed and put a thin robe on. Tyrion put his tunic back on from yesterday.

"Are we going anywhere today Tyrion?" Sansa asked

"Not if you dont want to my lady" Tyrion said

"Do we have any business we have to attend to?" Sansa said with a formal tone in her voice.

"I dont believe we do, my lady" Tyrion answered

"What are we to do then?" Sansa said with a little side smile on her face.

"There are numerous things we could do my lady, we could drink wine, we could read, we could walk around the gardens, we could fuck" Tyrion said

"How about all those things?" Sansa said

"Sounds like a plan" Tyrion said looking for his pants and boots.

Sansa grabbed her gown and got dressed in front of Tyrion, slowly removing her robe.

"Which should we do first?"Sansa said still undressing

"Which ever may please my lady, we could even do somethings twice" Tyrion suggested

"What did you have in mind to do twice?" Sansa asked Tyrion with her large breast exposed.

"Maybe the last one" Tyrion said

"Sounds like a plan" Sansa said walking over to Tyrion dropping her robe and undoing Tyrion's tunic.

They fucked again. Each time better than the previous. Tyrion didn't think Sansa could get any better. They dressed themselves after drinking a cup of wine ready to take a nice walk in the garden. It was a lovely day, no need for a cloak or a shall. The birds flew from tree to tree. The sun shone directly like Sansa just highlighting her beauty. She wore a brightly coloured silk dress and had her hair in northern braids. She looked miles better than all the southern girls with there braided thing on the top of their heads. Sansa let her hair flow instead of tightly tying it all up. When the sun shone through her hair it glistened into a stunning colour, the auburn looked redder, as if kissed by fire.

"My lady, you look wonderful today. The sun is really complimenting your hair and your dress looks divine on you" Tyrion complimented Sansa

"Thank you Tyrion, you to look lovely" Sansa said

"Keep your false compliments, you are the only one that deserves to be complimented as you are the most wonderful, beautiful creature the Gods have ever birthed into this world" Tyrion said looking into Sansa's eyes.

"They are not false compliments, they are true. You may not have the looks most little girls dream of but you have the look of a kind, loyal husband who wouldn't ever let anything hurt his wife" Sansa said

"And you are my wife" Tyrion said leaning up to kiss her.

"That I am" Sansa said leaning doen to meet his lips with hers

"Lets go back to the chambers and drink wine" Tyrion said

They got to their chambers and Tyrion poured some wine for him and his wife. He gave her the cup and sat down at the table. The table was dusty and not as it was when Shae was there. The place just wasn't the same without Shae. They both drank their wine and Tyrion got a book out and started to read it out in a silly voice to try and make Sansa laugh. It worked, she was in stitches, she almost spilt her second cup of wine.

Tyrion put the book back and poured some more wine. After numerous cups both Sansa and Tyrion were very drunk and fell asleep still fully clothed.

Tyrion had the most wonderful dream. He was back at Casterley Rock with Sansa and three children, that he assumed were his and Sansa's. They were all happy and there were no problems and it seemed to be summer. Him and Sansa were old but Sansa had lost none of her beauty. It just was a nice time. He tried to make out the children and one of them seemed to be a dwarf girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Catelyn. This made Tyrion sad, turning his happy dream into a unpleasent reminder of the troubles of the past.

Sansa dreamt something completely different. She was in a room on her own, chained up with no one to hear her screams. Their was a little window in the room which she could just see out of. It was white outside, all snow. Freezing cold. The room was dark with the only light coming from the window, it had drab cold walls covered in scratches and moss. The door opened and all she could see was a ghastly, white creature that seemed to be made of ice. The horrible dream caused Sansa to wake up and scream.

Tyrion was woken up from his dream by the scream. He immediately put his arm around Sansa and asked what was the matter. When Sansa explained her dream, Tyrion told her it was just a silly nightmare and sounded like a scary story you would tell infants. This made Sansa not feel afraid anymore and she slowly drifted back to sleep. Tyrion couldnt get back to sleep, he was too busy thinking about Catelyn and how she would have grown up and what she would have been like. Would she have been smart and witty like her father or beautiful and graceful like her mother, or both? These questions troubled Tyrion's mind causing it to be rather hard to get back to sleep. Tyrion finally started to fall back to sleep after getting up once and having another cup of wine.


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning the weather was completely different from yesterday, it was cold and little pieces of snow were falling. The dragons weren't flying around and no birds were singing. The cold was seeping through the window and into Tyrion and Sansa's warm chambers. A cold sting woke the couple up from their long and warm slumber. Sansa got out of bed and put a woollen robe on and dragged some furs out from a chest and placed them over Tyrion and the rest of the bed. The difference in weather shocked Tyrion as it had only been yesterday they had walked around with no cloak or shall in the gardens. The garden was probably ice, no flower can live in this harsh environment.

Tyrion looked at the fur over him and looked at Sansa, she didn't seem to be affected by the cold, but she was a Stark. Tyrion was a Lannister so he didnt live up North his whole childhood, he hated the cold. To Tyrion it seemed as cold as it was on the wall. Tyrion used to miss the days when Robert Baratheon was still alive, no war, no Joffrey as king. Not now though, now it was perfect. His sister was gone and his repulsive nephew, he had the most perfect wife and the queen was a good one who didnt torture people for saying on little thing against her, as Joffrey did. His life was a lot easier now, with no responsibilities and no family to tell him that he is ruining the family name. He was free to do as he pleased.

The weather made Tyrion and Sansa not want to leave their bedchambers and just stay in bed all day under the furs but their presence had been asked for in court later on. This meant they had to get dressed smartly and stand there bored instead of together in their chambers. Daenerys never normally asked for them to be there, maybe she wants something of them? They both got dressed in fine clothes and made their way to court.

They opened the heavy doors and walked in the throne room, all eyes were on them. Daenerys stood up, she was wearing a gorgeous silk dress and had her silver hair in plats.

"Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa, my small council have decided that it is time that you move back to Winterfell, it is back to its former glory and is in need of a Stark to be there. The crown will give you a good maester and 50 guards. You will leave tomorrow before the harsh winds get any harsher" The queen said and sat back down and Tyrion and Sansa left the room.

Tyrion looked into Sansa's eyes, she looked excited to be going home. Tyrion was excited for her but was dreding how cold it is up there. As soon as they got to their chambers Sansa started packing. She immediately stopped packing and ran out the room to tell Arya that they were finally going home. Tyrion started to pack, he filled a huge chest with his books alone because the Winterfell library burnt down so he had to bring as many books as he could. After he had finally crammed all his books in the chest, Sansa walked back in.

Sansa couldnt wait to go home, she didnt even bother folding her things, she was so excited. She packed her doll carefully though, she didnt want it smashing, it was her most important possession. She got everything from the room making sure she didnt miss a thing, all she left out was a dress and cloak for tomorrow to travel in. In the corner she saw Tyrion struggling to move his chest, he walked out the room to get some help as the chest was more than likely filled with his books. A moment later he was back with two Unsullied to help him take the chest outside to the carriage. After they were gone, Arya walked in. Her hair was longer than when she first saw her again. She was also wearing a dress and her hair was brushed and styled. She must have changed from her adventurous self and into a proper lady. Arya looked around Sansa's chambers and saw the emptyness.

"You've already packed?" Arya said loudly

"Havent you?" Sansa responded in a much quieter voice

"No, i'd better get a move on" She said and walked out the room.

Tyrion came back and sat on the bed. He pulled his boots off and got under the furs as it was still freezing. Sansa joined him. The day had gone really quickly, it was already dark outside.

"This is our last night in Kings Landing" Tyrion said

"Yes, I wont miss it" Sansa said almost bitterly

"Want to make our last night in Kings Landing one to remember?" Tyrion said to Sansa with a spark in his eyes.

"Well, we will be on the road for a while and wont have a bed as nice as this one in a while, so ok let's make use of this fine feather bed this one last time" Sansa said looking at Tyrion's face light up.

Tyrion couldnt take his clothes off any faster. Sansa took off her gown and got into bed. They passionately made love for the last time in Kings Landing. They kept each warm all night.

Even though Sansa hates Kings Landing she has some great memories there. Walking around the gardens with Maregaery, getting married to the love of her life, losing her maiden head, the first glimpse of her child. But she also had some awful memories. Her father's death, Joffrey, Shae's death, the death of her own baby. She was glad to be going away from this place. Winterfell will be incredible. She can show Tyrion all the passage ways and all the secret places she had found as a child. She could visit the Gods Wood again and see the Weirwood tree and its creepy face.

Sansa couldn't sleep, she was too excited to. She just couldnt wait to go home. She was even looking forward to the journey because at least she would be away from this awful city. This city reminded her of death whereas Winterfell reminded her of fun times she had.

When morning came Sansa couldnt get out of bed any quicker. It was time for her to finally go home. She got dressed in a comfortable travelling clothes and put a large, warm cloak because it was still really cold and they would be in a carriage all day. Tyrion seemed to be comfortable and didnt want to get out of bed. Sansa shook him gently to wake him up. He murmured and opened his eyes to see Sansa above his face. A pleasant view to wake up to. Sansa handed him his travelling tunic. She walked out the room to wake Arya up to see if she was awake yet.

Tyrion got up and put on his tunic, pants and boots and grabbed his cloak. He put the rest of his things in a small chest and brought it outside to put in the carriage. All the things were packed. Tyrion walked back to his and Sansa's chambers for one last goodbye, it was the place that held his most happy memories. He would miss this place, he knew Sansa wouldnt but he would. Sansa walked in the room.

"We are going now Tyrion, shall we walk to the carriage, the queen is there to see us off" Sansa explained. She looked really excited.

"Yes my lady, lets go" Tyrion said with a slight sad tone to his voice


	19. Chapter 19

Hiya readers, thanks for all the reviews and views. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Story for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I do try to go through it and look for any. It would be wonderful if there was anyone wanting to read through it and correct anything.

* * *

The moment Sansa stepped on the carriage she felt a grin coming on. She was leaving this wretched place. The carriage had cushioned seats so it was very comfortable. The carriage started moving, Daenerys waved goodbye as the horses set off.

The road just seemed to go on forever and they'd only been travelling a day. The night soon came over and the stars shone. They got to a inn on the road, it was nearly empty. Only a few sellswords and a singer were there. Tyrion and Sansa got a room and so did Arya.

Sansa and Tyrions room was spacious and had a large feather bed. This was an expensive inn as it was rather close to Kings Landing. Tyrion poured some wine for him and his wife. It was time for food soon. They hadnt eaten any hot food all day.

Downstairs lots of little tables were set out and when someone sat there the innkeep gave them food. When Tyrion and Sansa sat down they got a whole chicken between them. The succulant meat oozed in Tyrion's mouth. He washed it down with some good, Dornish wine. Sansa didnt really like chicken as much as other meats, she wondered if they had lemon cakes for afters. She had a cup of wine and noticed that Arya wasnt down, she must be asleep.

After their food Tyrion and Sansa went upstairs to their room. Candles were lit and wine was on their table. Sansa took off her travelling cloak and gloves, as did Tyrion. They both sat on their bed and pulled off their boots. Tyrion had a sad look on his face. He was missing Kings Landing. He didnt share the same enthusiasm to the North as Sansa did.

"Kings Landing was boring, the same bed every night" Sansa said suddenly

"What do you mean my lady?" Tyrion said confused

"The same bed, I was getting rather bored of it. I want to try a different bed all the way until we get to Winterfell" Sansa said

"What do you mean 'try' a bed?" Tyrion said even more confused

"You know, try a bed" Sansa said whilst slipping off her dress so her pert breasts were revealed

Tyrion instantly understood what she meant and removed his tunic and pants. Sansa slipped off the rest of her dress. She was just stood there, naked by the candle light. Her hair was loose and trailing down her back. Tyrion was astounded as normal. As she stood beside the bed Tyrion charged at her and threw her on to the bed, she gave a little giggle when she was on the bed. Tyrion looked at her and laughed.

They fucked, rather loudly. Arya was in the next room. She hadnt been feeling very well from the journey. She hated the carriage but they wouldnt let her ride because they had no horses spare. She woke up from her slumber. She heard slight screams coming from her sisters room. She was confused. Who would want to hurt her?

Arya got up quickly and grabbed a wooden pole she found in her room. She walked out in only a shift to check on her sister. She walked over to Sansa's door and knocked on.

"SANSA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, I HEARD SCREAMS" Arya shouted through the door

"Yes im..." Sansa started and then whelped with pleasure

"SHOULD I COME IN? WHO'S IN THERE?" Arya shouted

"Im fine, its just me and Tyr..." Sansa started again.

Arya didnt seem convinced but still walked away. If her sister didnt want her help then why should she give it her? Arya went back to sleep anticipating another carriage ride in the morning.

Tyrion squirted his seed inside Sansa and they both lay side by side breathing heavily.

"Well that was a close one" Tyrion said and laughed

"At least she was kind enough to knock" Sansa laughed

Tyrion was tired so fell asleep, still naked in the bed. Sansa got up and put a shift on. Arya almost caught her. She had to learn to be quieter. Sansa stood there. She started to feel her breasts, they were bigger than normal. She just told her self that she was just growing. Her belly was slightly more rounded than normal aswell. She also hadnt bled for two months. She knew what was happening and instead of being pleased or excited, she was dreading it. What if the same thing happened, there are many people who hate the Lannisters. She was also worried that the child may be a dwarf again. She wouldnt mind that much but she would still prefer a normal sized boy to be the heir to Winterfell.

Arya couldnt sleep, she was wondering what was happening to Sansa before. She started to think. She figured it out. She was disgusted, her sister and the imp. Arya didnt want to talk to her sister ever again. Arya wondered what would have happened if Gendry had lived, secretly she loved him. Would they have been married? Arya didnt think she ever wanted to be married but she didnt know anymore.

In the morning Tyrion woke up happily, his life was perfect. He knew he would fuck Sansa every night from now til they got to Winterfell, they would have to be a bit quieter though. He knew that soon enough she would be pregnant again. Maybe this was her aim all along? But its not like he would ever deny her.

Sansa felt sorry for her sister, she had no one really after Joffrey killed her friend she hadnt really talked much. She needed to find her a friend or a husband.

Tyrion went down from his room to the main part of the inn. They served bacon for breakfast, he liked bacon. He sat in a chair next to the window and looked out, horses were being saddled up and men standing around waiting for everyone to re-join the travelling party. Sansa joined Tyrion. He looked into her eyes, she didnt seem to notice as she seemed to be famished. Her hair was in plats at the top and the rest was down. Tyrion finished his food and escorted his wife to the carriage. He decided today he would travel on horseback. The men also said Arya wanted to travel on horseback so he decided he would let her tomorrow but today she had to keep Sansa company.

Sansa got in the carriage with an unhappy Arya. She looked at her little sister, she was wearing trousers again and her hair was untidy. Sansa always tried her best with her appearance, she always wore dresses and had her hair done. Arya was never one to have a perfect appearance, back in Winterfell she used to be called Arya Horseface. Sansa was always known as the beautiful Stark, the one who was going to be queen, luckily she wasnt. Sansa wasnt very happy that her husband wasnt there as he always made her laugh and livened up the journey whereas Arya was just silent or asleep.

Arya just sat there staring at her sister. She hated the carriage, small, stuffy, tiny windows and she had to be close to Sansa. Sansa, her big sister who fucked the imp. Arya had slightly grown on the imp but she still didnt like him that much, he was funny and smart but up his own arse and Sansa's apparently. Arya was much more comfortable in trousers than stupid dresses, her hair had grown but she still didnt put it up. She missed her short hair, she missed the days she was called Arry and was with Gendry and Hot Pie. Gods she missed them. She hated being portrayed as a defenceless girl in need of a man when in reality she could kill most of the guards with them. She wanted a sword, a good sword. She wanted Needle back. Her little needle. No one knew what Arya had done, how many people she had killed.

The road was bumpy. Trees lined the outside of the road, they were turning a nice amber colour with the weather change. Branches littered the road because the wind had blown them off their trees.

Tyrion realised how much he hated riding horseback after a hour of the journey. It was too bumpy, he couldn't talk to Sansa, it made his arse throb. The horses stunk, he had never been very fond of animals. It was freezing as well just to enhance how much he hated riding. With the cold weather he wondered how well the Unsullied were as the were from Astapor which is supposedly rather warm. Tyrion wanted to explore Essoss it was like one big mystery he wanted to explore.

As the day came to a close, they found another inn, this one not as big or as good as the other one. Tyrion and Sansa retreated to their room to get away from all the boring Unsullied and Arya. Tyrion had a surprise for Sansa, he had sent a raven to the inn knowing that they would stay there. When he took Sansa up to their room, there was a beautiful display of flowers on a table, in the middle was a meal for two and at the side lemon cakes. Tyrion wanted to treat his wife for all that she had done for him. He loved her and without her he would probably be dead.

Sansa couldn't believe it, he did all this for her. She love him so much it hurt. He made her awful life amazing. She couldnt imagine life without him. He was perfect, she hated herself for being so awful at the start of their marriage but is so glad he had the patience to put up with her childish actions.

"Thank you so much, I love you" Sansa burst out

"I knew you would like it, I love you too" Tyrion replied calmly

"Lets eat" Sansa said as Tyrion pulled out her chair and then sat down himself.

"I hope you like it" Tyrion said

On the plates there was a fish with vegetables around it. It was set out perfectly. It was not that Sansa wanted the most, it was the lemon cakes.

"How was your carriage ride today my lady?" Tyrion said after finishing a bite of his fish

"Boring, Arya didn't speak once. She just sat there and looked out the window" Sansa replied

"Well tomorrow you wont have to deal with that as I am travelling with you in the carriage and Arya is riding as she requested" Tyrion said as he saw a smile on Sansa's face.

"Tomorrow shall be a good day then" Sansa said

"Im more looking forward to tonight" Tyrion said with a slight smile on his face

"Well first I must have one of those lemon cakes" Sansa said whilst reaching out for a cake.

Sansa and Tyrion finished off the cakes and retired to the bed, it wasn't as big as the other one and not as near as comfortable. Sansa didnt care though she just wanted Tyrion.

Sansa and Tyrion made love to each other with no interruptions. Then they both fell asleep in the uncomfortable bed to prepare for a long day tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Quite a short chapter, sorry about that. Writing more fanfiction its so fun to do!

* * *

Snow was pelting down on the roof of the carriage. It was freezing cold. Winter was most definitely coming. They had been riding for two weeks to get to Winterfell, each day the weather getting worse and worse. Most of the Unsullied looked freezing but didnt say anything, some didnt even put a cloak on.

Sansa and Tyrion rode in the carriage everyday, Arya didnt she insisted on staying on horseback. Sansa and Tyrion talked everyday, sometimes about the weather, sometimes about Arya, sometimes about their future but mostly they shared things they didnt know about each other. One day Tyrion admitted that he was married once, at first it shocked Sansa but she got over it because she loves him.

Sansa didnt dare uncover the windows of the carriage, the snow would get in and freeze them right there in their seats. Tyrion was covered head to toe in furs, he didnt like the winter weather it seemed. Sansa just had a furry cloak on, like what she used to wear at Winterfell. But to her it did seem colder than it used to be. Her body was changing, only slightly but noticeable to her. Tyrion didnt seem to notice, he might have mentioned something about her breasts being bigger but he didnt suspect anything.

He hated the cold. Tyrion still wasnt cold in all the furs her could find. His wife was wearing only a cloak for warmth and she didnt seem to be phased by the cold whereas Tyrion was freezing whilst wrapped in toasty furs. He loved and hated the carriage journey. He hated how bumpy the road was and how cold it was compared to being in a inn. But he loved spending time with Sansa, hearing her laugh and learning new things about her. He loved her and she loved him.

"Just a week or so to go" Tyrion stated whilst trying to snuggle up to the furs as much as possible

"Really!" Sansa said excitedly. "Its gone so fast, I cant wait to go home" She continued

"I can't wait to get to a place that is warmer than this fucking carriage" Tyrion said nuzzling up to the furs so much that Sansa could only just see the top of his head.

"Well, it does get warmer with a fire and the master bedroom is the warmest" Sansa explained

"Good, hopefully we wont be freezing in our bed" Tyrion said

"Our bed is it? what if I dont want to share a bed with you" Sansa said jokingly

"Oh, who wouldnt want to share a bed with me?" Tyrion said with a chuckle

"True, you are irresistible" Sansa said and giggled

Tyrion lent over to her and kissed her cheek. She was sat opposite to him. She moved next to him and snuggled into him. His hand moved to hers and pulled it under the furs to keep warm. He held her hand the whole journey up to the next inn. The inns were getting worse and worse the further away they got from Kings Landing although the inns do seem to get better the closer they get to a holdfast. They were close to Winterfell.

Sansa really couldnt wait to get to Winterfell, even though it was burnt down, it was restored now and they said the crypts had been un-touched which was a huge relief to Sansa because at least some of her family were there even if they wernt alive.

The inn was large and dirty. The innkeeper seemed to have red teeth. They got the biggest room and put all the furs in it. The innkeeper asked who Sansa was.

"Im Sansa Lannister, once Sansa Stark" Sansa declared

"My lady, I saw your mother three years ago when she captured your husband. You look just like her" The innkeeper said. Sansa tried to not look at her teeth.

"Thank you, many people say that" Sansa said trying not to think of her mother

The innkeeper smiled and Sansa went to sit down with Tyrion. He smiled at her when she sat opposite to him.

"Why didnt you tell me this is the place where my mother captured you?" Sansa said sadly

"I didnt want to upset you my lady, whenever you lady mother is mentioned you look sad and all I want to see is your beautiful smile" Tyrion said with a smile on his face

"I love you" Sansa said with a large grin arising across her face.

"I love you too" Tyrion replied and kissed her gently on the lips

"Lets go upstairs" Sansa said with a mischievous smile

"Definitely" Tyrion said with a happy look on his face. He bolted up and walked upstairs with a spring in his step.

Sansa followed him. Once she got to their room he was naked on the bed. As soon as he saw her. He crawled under the furs.

"Its too fucking cold to be out there for too long" Tyrion said with a chuckle

"Its not that cold" Sansa said provocatively.

She took her cloak off and it dropped to the floor. She then un-tied her dress and it also dropped to the floor. She kicked them out of her path and walked over to Tyrion. She turned around to show him her corset back. He un-did it with his tiny, cold fingers. He grabbed it and threw it on the floor. Her underskirt fell on the bed. Tyrion grabbed in and knocked it off the bed. He looked up at Sansa. She lent down to kiss him. They carried on kissing, Tyrion grabbed Sansa's breasts and circled her nipples, she groaned in pleasure. She grabbed his erect cock and rubbed it up and down. Tyrion moaned. She stopped kissing him and put her mouth around his manhood and sucked. He pulled her up and with little force knocked her on her back. He inserted himself into her. They moaned. Sansa flipped around so Tyrion was on his back. She increased her pace, Tyrion released his seed inside her. They both lay next to each other panting on the bed.

"That was fantastic" Tyrion said between breaths

"Yes it was" Sansa said as she turned to look at Tyrion's exhausted face.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you so much" He panted

"I love you too" Sansa replied with a little smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**If youre wondering im British that's why some words are different from what most of you would say :3 Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, they got to Winterfell. It was very cold but the castle was warm. The castle was weirdly warm actually, compared to outside it was like Dorne inside and the land of always winter outside. Tyrion like Winterfell, he always had. It was too bad the library had burnt down, all those wonderful books lost forever. Maybe Tyrion might write a book himself. He could write a story of a beautiful maiden and and awful beast made to marry. Or he could write something a lot more boring to most people about how the dragons came back to the world.

Sansa walked in the main hall, a similar sense of home came rushing back to her. Gods she missed this place. She looked around, it was different than when she lived there. Replaced stone in most walls and lost tapestries. The direwolf of house Stark was gone and left a large blank space on the wall. Sansa brushed her hands on the walls and all the way up the steps into her old room. It was very different than what she remembered it to be. It was smaller, different colour stone walls and it was a lot colder. She walked back to the main hall to see Tyrion wrapped in his cloak and stood in the middle of the room.

"They re-built it well" Tyrion said admiring the hall

"Yes, its still not the same" Sansa said

"No it isnt" Tyrion said. "Have you visited the crypts yet?" Tyrion asked

"Not yet, that place always scared me so I never went on my own. Care to join me?" Sansa asked

"But they are the kings of old, im of the south. I dont deserve to go there" Tyrion said

"You are married to a Stark and deserve to take me down there" Sansa snapped and took Tyrion's arm "come on"

They walked out the hall and into the yard, a whole in the wall with two statues of direwolves outside was where they were heading. They got to the crypts, a cold breeze was whooshing through the entrance. They stepped in. Tyrion didnt feel like he belonged there. The statues of old kings seemed to glare at him as he walked. As they got further down he noticed that swords were on the statues, most rusted. They got to the end and saw Sansa's grandfather and aunties statues.

"At least this place wasnt harmed" Tyrion stated

"Yes, if it was Winterfell would of been without a Stark, even if they are dead they are still here" Sansa said

"Indeed they are" Tyrion said back. "We should go back my lady" Tyrion said grabbing Sansa's hand.

"Ok, lets return to the hall then" Sansa said with a sigh

Tyrion noticed that Sansa was changing. She was becoming more moody, her mood changed very quickly. She was also becoming more annoyed at everything she hated, she nearly ripped Tyrion's arm off because he went for the last lemon cake. He had also noticed that her breasts were bigger and sometimes he heard her being sick in the morning. It cannot be, she was pregnant. If she was why wouldnt she tell him? He would have to ask.

When they got back to the hall, they sat in the seats that Ned and Catelyn Stark used to sit in. They awaited people to come in and be told what was happening. Men came in to find out their roles in the castle, an elderly man came and said he was a maester. The maester was told to send ravens to all of the remaining northern lords asking for oaths of fealty.

Afterwards Tyrion and Sansa retreated back to their chambers, once Ned and Catelyn Starks. The warmest chambers in all the castle. When Sansa sat on the bed it felt weird. She used to sit on here with her parents but now it was with her husband.

Tyrion saw that Sansa wasnt herself, she looked sad as soon as they got here. She used to be excited to be here but instead she was sad.

"What's wrong my lady?" Tyrion asked

"I just feel weird being here without my parents" Sansa replied

"You will get used to it, someday we may be parents here ourselves" Tyrion said trying to hint at her to tell him.

"Sooner than planned" Sansa said

"Pardon" Tyrion replied trying to act surprised

"Tyrion, I'm pregnant" Sansa blurted out

"Thats wonderful news, this time we will finally get a chance to be parents" Tyrion said

"Yes we will" Sansa said

They changed into their nightwear and slept on the large bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Last time it was quite a short chapter so here is a slightly longer one :3 thanks for reading it means a lot!

They had been in Winterfell for a couple of months now. Tyrion and Sansa were preparing for the baby. The northern lords had all pledged fealty, most with questions and not wanting to but in the end Sansa convinced them. Most of the time Arya was out riding. Sansa's time was near. Tyrion had sent the news to the queen and is still awaiting a reply.

Arya was sick of everyone fussing over Sansa because she was pregnant. So what she was pregnant, does she need a prize? Soon enough that baby will be here and will be crying all the time. She could probably hear it from her room. When they got to Winterfell they said to her that she could have Robb or Jon's room because they were bigger than Arya's but she declined because it would be wrong. Arya was also furious when she found out that Sansa and the imp were sleeping in mother and fathers room. She tried to go out on her horse as much as possible to get away from everyone else.

Sansa remembered how much she hated being pregnant, she looked awful all the time. However hard she tried she couldnt hide her bulbous belly. No one ever said anything even Tyrion didnt seem to mind and thats all she really cared about. Unlike Kings Landing they had to go to court everyday to rule the north and couldnt really have a lazy day in or a day full of non-stop fucking. They had to sit at the top of a cold hall and listen to people's problems. Mostly wildling attacks.

"They took me best horses and killed half me goats" a farmer said shaking

"Wildling attack more than likely" the maester said. The maester had an almost impossible name to pronounce so everyone just called him the maester.

"Were these attackers wearing fur?" Tyrion asked the obviously frightened man

"I think they were, there were a mixture of men and women with swords and bows" The man said looking down at his feet

"Wildlings" the maester said

"We will supply you with three horses, a stallion and two mares" Sansa said

"Thank you my lady, they will be put to good use" The farmer said leaving the hall

"Is that it for today?" Sansa asked the maester

"There are still some small matters but I can deal with them if you wish, my lady" The maester replied

"Me and my wife will take our leave as my lady must be very tired" Tyrion said getting up and grabbing Sansa's hand.

They walked to their chambers which wasnt far. Sansa's feet were swollen and sore and she was being sick most mornings and had an odd craving for figs. A fresh supply of figs were always in their chambers.

Tyrion wasnt getting much sleep at nights, he was thinking about this baby and if he would be a good parent. When he stopped thinking and tried to sleep Sansa was always taking up most of the bed, he may be small but he wanted some space, she rolled about aswell to make Tyrion even more uncomfortable as he didnt want to tell his pregnant wife to move. He always ended up getting some wine and just trying to sleep in one tiny position at the end of the bed, no where near Sansa. He couldn't wait for the baby but he hated Sansa being pregnant. She was moody, although still beautiful she loses her incredible figure and she never wanted to fuck anymore. They hadnt since the last inn on the road up to Winterfell, Tyrion was horny.

Sansa lay straight down on the bed and Tyrion took her shoes off her poor, swollen feet.

"Thank you" Sansa said

"Would you like a foot rub?" Tyrion asked

"Yes please, your foot rubs are the best" Sansa said looking at Tyrion

Tyrion rubbed her feet tenderly because there wasnt much he could do for Sansa anymore because she was pregnant.

Sansa just lay there as her husband rubbed her feet. He was always nice to her even when she wasnt to him. Sansa felt really bad for not doing much for Tyrion the last few months. She couldnt spend the day with him and only him because they had to look after the north. Sh couldnt have sex with him, well she probably could but it would be very painful and uncomfortable for them both. Sansa wanted to do something nice for Tyrion but didnt know what yet.

"Thank you Tyrion" Sansa said as Tyrion finished

"Its the least I can do" Tyrion said and smiled

"Why? I dont do anything for you" Sansa said feeling bad

"You are carrying our child, now that must be a hard job" Tyrion replied with a smirk on his face.

"Our child is going to be huge by the size of me" Sansa said and giggled

Tyrion chuckled and rubbed Sansa's belly. He looked into her eyes and kiss her on the cheek but then put his face to her baby bump.

"Little Lannister, you are inside the most beautiful woman in Westeros. You have the best mother anyone could ask for and hopefully and adequate father. All I am asking is that you get out quick, I want a bit of my wife too you know" Tyrion said to the bump

"Well you're going to have to wait" Sansa said to Tyrion

Sansa kissed Tyrion on his soft lips. They embraced and as it was getting dark, they both got into their nightwear and lay on the bed.

"We will be parents soon" Tyrion started

"Yes, yes we will" Sansa said with a worried look on her face

"Im kind of scared" Tyrion admitted

"You would be stupid not to be, im terrified. I am never going to leave this baby" Sansa said

"Nor am I, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" Tyrion said jokingly

"Have you been thinking of any names yet?"

"No my lady have you?" Tyrion asked

"Not yet" Sansa replied

"You'll think of a good one, you always do" Tyrion said looking into Sansa large blue eyes.

"I love you" Sansa said and kissed Tyrion

"I love you too, now lets sleep" Tyrion replied

Sansa fell asleep very quickly but Tyrion was just awake thinking. He was thinking about what his child would be like. In his head he pictured a knight with blonde hair and blue eyes. He pictured him with Sansa and him when they were older. If also thought about how the northerners would react, if it would be a boy that means in the future he would be warden of the north and the northerners weren't to fond of Lannisters. Sansa rolled over nearly hitting Tyrion in the face with her arm. Tyrion also thought at what would happen if he was an awful parent, he pictured the child growing up sad and not knowing much and then he pictured Sansa leaving him for a knight because Tyrion was an awful father. He would make sure he is nothing like his father. Nothing at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Another short chapter - sorry.

* * *

Sansa woke up early. She wasn't feeling very well and needed to move. She looked to the other side of the bed, Tyrion lay right at the end nearly falling off. After this baby was born he would have his space back. The baby was kicking all the way through the night, Sansa couldnt wait until it was out of her. She secretly wanted a girl, she has always wanted a little girl so she could be a beautiful lady and wear dresses and marry someone amazing. Although she did want a boy, he would be the warden of the north and be a knight.

Tyrion woke up to the sounds of Sansa walking around the room, she had gotten very heavy footed. She wasn't this big last time she was pregnant, not that he would say that to her. She still looked beautiful to him. She always did her hair perfectly and wore incredible dresses. He wondered how long she had been pregnant and when this baby would be due. He loved Sansa but didnt like being around her as much as when she wasnt pregnant. She used to be full of energy and wonder but now she is tired.

Tyrion got out of the bed and walked over to Sansa, she was doing her hair. She did it herself since Shae was murdered. Sansa didnt even see Tyrion walking over to her.

"Good morning" Tyrion said cheerily

"Good morn.." Sansa started and then held her belly.

"Are you okay my lady?" Tyrion asked

"The baby just kicked, it has been doing it all night, harder each time" Sansa explained

"Do you need anything my lady?" Tyrion asked concerned about Sansa

"I need some good food, lets go to the hall and break our fast" Sansa said to Tyrion

"Sounds good, i'll just get dressed" Tyrion replied

He put his pants and tunic on and Sansa put a long, loose dress on. They took each others hands and walked down to the hall. Tyrion asked for bacon burnt black and Sansa asked for some little fish. They sat down to the table where the maester and captain of the guard were already eating.

"Hello my lady, how are you today?" The maester asked

"I am good, the baby is kicking a lot, almost like it has four legs" Sansa said and laughed

"Come here my lady" The maester said

Sansa got up and walked over to him, he put his hand on her belly.

"Your due very soon, I would rest up after you've broke your fast" The maester suggested

"If you deem it wise I will" Sansa said and walked back to her seat

Tyrion looked at Sansa, she seemed to be in pain. She looked to be struggling to eat. He quickly finished his food and Sansa had only eaten on bite of a fish. He got up and walked over to Sansa.

"My lady, you look to be in pain, would you like to return to our chambers?" Tyrion asked Sansa

"Yes please" Sansa said

Tyrion grabbed her hand and pulled her up off her seat. She looked exhausted. Sansa let go of Tyrion's hand and walked ahead.

She didnt want to put her weight in Tyrion, he is only small and Sansa didnt want to hurt him. As Sansa was half away accross the hall she felt a strange cols liquid coming from between her legs. She was scared thinking she had pissed herself but no. The maester ran over to her.

"The baby is coming" The maester shouted

Four guards came running over to her, they lifted her up and carried her to the chambers. They gently put her on the bed. Tyrion ran in after the guards had left. The maester was sat with Sansa.

"Please can you leave My lord" The maester asked

"If my lady wants me to" Tyrion said looking at Sansa

"I dont want you to see me like this Tyrion, please can you leave" Sansa asked calmly

"Of course my lady" Tyrion walked out of the room.

He couldnt speak to anyone because Bronn had stayed in Kings Landing for a while because the queen asked for him to stay for a while. Tyrion just sat there, waiting. He must have fallen asleep as he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and it was the maester.

"The gods have blessed you" The maester said and walked back into the room

Tyrion followed him to see Sansa on the bed, from what he could see she had a baby suckling her. He walked furher around the bed to get closer and to his surprise there was another baby suckling Sansa's other breast.

"Twins, a boy and a girl" The maester said


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is mostly speaking. It is a rather happy chapter again. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tyrion was happily surprised. He had two babies, a boy and a girl. They had nothing noticeably wrong with them, Sansa was fine. He was the happiest man in the world. The bells started ringing to signify the new babies. The boy had auburn hair like his mother and blue eyes, the girl had blonde hair and green eyes. They were both stunning.

"Hello Tyrion, here are our babies" Sansa said weakly

"So they are" Tyrion said nearly tearing up

Sansa passed the girl to Tyrion. He looked into her green eyes, she looked back at him. She had the same golden curls as he did.

"What should we call her, I picked a name last time" Tyrion said looking into his baby's eyes.

"How about Joanna?" Sansa suggested knowing that it was Tyrion's mother's name

"That is a great name, little Joanna Lannister" Tyrion repeated

"What about him?" Sansa asked

"How about Eddard or maybe Robb" Tyrion suggested

"Robb will suit him" Sansa said looking into his blue eyes

"We aren't very original with the names are we?" Tyrion chuckled

"We are not but each name has meaning" Sans said

"That they do" Tyrion replied

Tyrion gave Joanna back to Sansa and left the room. As soon as he got out the room he jumped with joy and ran to find Arya. He ran around the hallways until he got to Arya's room. He heard her talking to someone. He knocked on the door.

"Go away" Arya called

"It's Tyrion, your sister has gave birth"

"I will visit her later now go away" Arya replied

Arya was so happy. Happier than she had been for a few years. In Kings Landing Gendry was killed before her eyes. Joffrey the cunt had him murdered just for having a better claim to the throne than him. Well the Gendry he killed didnt. It wasnt even Gendry, it was some gutter rat Gendry had ran into on his way to Winterfell thinking Arya would be there. But now she was and so was the real Gendry.

"How could you be so stupid?" Gendry asked Arya

"It had been a year or so, you might have changed from when I first met you" Arya said in her defence

"Change my whole face and body?" He asked sarcastically

"Shut up" Arya said playfully

"I missed you, that's why I had to come and find you" Gendry said

"I missed you too" Arya said "And when I thought you were dead were the worst months of my life"

"Well I'm not dead and I came all the way to find you to tell you.." Gendry paused and grabbed Arya's hands "I love you Arya Stark" He said

"Gendry...I...I...I love you too" Arya managed to say

Gendry pressed his lips to hers.

"Wait, are you sure you are Gendry?" Arya asked

"Yes I'm certain. I had a bull head helmet which some kid was killed for, I was the only one that knew you were a girl and when I found out I asked you to take a piss. I am the only one who travelled with you and Hot Pie and found my love for you Arya" Gendry explained

"So you are Gendry? Can you prove it?" Arya asked

"I could make you something, maybe a sword" Gendry said knowing that Arya knew he was a blacksmith

"Go on then, I'll come with you" Arya said

Gendry took her hand and led her to the forge and started making a sword for her. Arya stared amazed at him, he had taken his shirt off to reveal his muscles. All Arya could do was stare as they tensed when he hit the anvil.

Sansa looked at her new babies. No wonder she got so huge and it felt like there were four feet. She was so pleased at having twins. They were absolutely beautiful. The boy could be a knight and the girl would be a proper lady like Sansa.

Tyrion came running back into the chambers where Sansa lay with the two, new babies. He swung the door open. He had a large smile on his face.

"I went to get your sister but she either isnt bothered or busy" Tyrion said

"Busy?, what could Arya be busy with?" Sansa asked surprised

"I heard voices in her room, maybe she has found a suitable boy for herself" Tyrion suggested

"Highly unlikely, she has never been interested in anything like that, she would much rather run free than be a wife or a mother" Sansa explained

"You are right my lady" Tyrion said looking at his beautiful wife lay with his two children nursing off her.

Tyrion couldnt wait until they grew up, he could teach them all sorts of things and be a good father, unlike his own. His little baby girl Joanna would be as beautiful as her mother and have her grace. Little Robb would be a boisterous one always wanting to play outside. Tyrion was already planning their futures because he couldnt wait to be the best father he could be.

Gendry passed Arya a perfectly forged sword, similar size to Needle. He looked at her with a large grin across his face.

"You like it?" He asked her

"Its great, just like Needle" Arya said

"Just like your little sword you threaten Hot Pie with the first day we met" Gendry said

"Yes, you came to my aid, even though I can handle myself" Arya said

"You had that situation controlled by pointing a sword at Hot Pie" Gendry said and looked at her still smiling.

"Gods be good, I could of handled it" Arya swore

"As M'lady says" Gendry said smiling even more.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Arya asked angrily

"I know" Gendry said

Arya took Gendry's hand and led him inside the castle. Gendry had been in only one castle before Winterfell and then he had his blood taken by a witch. Winterfell was different to Dragonstone, it had a nicer atmosphere even if it was a lot colder. Gendry didnt mind the cold as much as he thought he would. He didnt mind it because he was with Arya and whatever bad things happen he still has Arya. He had noticed that Arya's hair has grown and she looks more like a girl now instead of the little boy she wanted to be known as once. From Lady Arya Stark to Arry and now just Arya. Whatever she called herself she was still Arya, the most beautiful women Gendry had ever seen.

Tyrion left the chambers to go and find Arya again to investigate the voice he heard before. He walked to her chambers which seemed to be empty but then he heard people coming, he walked into her room and stood at the end of the bed. Arya walked in not looking and saw Tyrion. But Tyrion saw someone before she noticed Tyrion was there. He saw a man with black hair and blue eyes, he seemed rather muscly.

"Get out!" Arya shouted

"Who is this?" Tyrion asked

"None of your business! GET OUT MY ROOM!" Arya commanded

Tyrion did as he was told and ran back to Sansa.

"Arya does have a man with her, they seemed rather smitten until Arya saw me" Tyrion said

"Really!" Sansa asked surprised "I will get someone to bring her here, with her friend" Sansa added


End file.
